The application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) for automatic control system has become popular due to the rapid development of semiconductor technology. For example, micro-controller, multiplexer and embedded microprocessor have found various applications.
Traditional position control of automatic system relies on many different control circuits. As to the control task for a plurality of encoders and control of the handwheels, the different control targets are hard to link, thus increasing cost but also reducing reliability. Moreover, the maintenance of such control circuit is troublesome.
The object of the present invention is to provide an IC to control different sets of servo motors and multiple sets of input/output, thereby minimizing cost and simplifying repair.
Another object of the present invention to provide an IC to control different set of motors, encoders and hand wheels, thereby enchancing the system reliability.
To achieve above and other objects, the IC of the present invention comprises a plurality of digital differential analyzers (DDA) with pulse output circuit which convert the position command to pulse form, a plurality of closed loop positioning control circuits for servo motor, and a plurality of counters with motor encoder to precisely control the rotation speed and position of the motor and integrate the positioning control function in a single IC. In other words, by using the ASIC of the invention, the positioning control task can be integrated into a module.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: